EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia
The EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia is a mobile suit appearing in the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Julieta Juris. Design & Development Based on the EB-08 Reginlaze's frame, the Reginlaze Julia is a prototype high mobility, high output mobile suit developed by the Gjallarhorn's new mobile suit research and development team, which accompanied the Outer Lunar Orbit Joint Fleet (aka Arianrhod Fleet).1/144 Reginlaze Julia model kit manual While the Reginlaze is designed so that any pilot can use it, Reginlaze Julia sacrificed this aspect for better performance, in fact its performance now directly reflects the skills of the pilot. Thus to operate it, the pilot must be highly skilled.Official Profile http://g-tekketsu.com/2nd/ms/24.php In terms of operational use, the Reginlaze Julia place particular importance on solitary operation and this reflects the combat data of the EB-AX2 Graze Ein. The existence of Graze Ein had a strong influence on the research and development team, which is seen not only in their effort to upsize the machine, but also in the creatural silhouette which is deemed to be the best design based on Graze Ein's movements. However, while Graze Ein is mainly used for ground combat in the atmosphere, the Reginlaze Julia is designed for use in zero gravity environment, so its design concept is extremely different. The suit's name was given by Yamazin Toka, a member of the research and development team, and registered formally after Julieta Juris decided to be the test pilot. Armaments ;*Julian Sword :Mounted on the forearms, the pair of Julian Swords are the suit's main weapon. They can switch between the basic Sword Mode, and the Whip Mode, where the blades are segmented like a snake.Kanetake Ebikawa's twitter https://mobile.twitter.com/KANETAKE/status/823508014699159552 The yellow tips of the Julian Swords are made of the same rare metal as V08-1228 Grimgerde's Valkyrja Swords, and this same metal is also used for the wire connecting the segments of the blades. In Whip Mode, the Julian Swords are capable of tricky trajectory which is controlled via electronic signals. ;*Machine Gun :A pair of machine guns are mounted in the shoulder thruster binders.Iron-Blooded Orphans Ep 40 Operational History As the Reginlaze Julia is a pretty sensitive machine, Yamazin Toka had a hard time finding a pilot for it until Julieta Juris volunteered. After the suit completed all its testing, it was deployed in the Gjallarhorn's assault on Turbines' relay base, and quickly engaged Amida Arca and her STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom. However to Julieta's dismay, her new Reginlaze Julia did not allow her to gain the upper hand against Amida and her older mobile suit. Later, the Reginlaze Julia was caught in an attack ordered by Iok Kujan, who wanted to stop Amida and her machine from closing in on his ship, but Julieta managed to dodge in time although the suit's right shoulder thruster binder was hit. Notes * At 29.9 meters, the Reginlaze Julia surpasses the EB-AX2 Graze Ein as the tallest mobile suit in the Post Disaster timeline. Gallery HGIBO-ReginlazeJulia.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia (2017) - Box art References External links *Reginlaze Julia on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site) Category:Post Disaster Technology